


A Direwolf and his Bonded

by kitkatkaylie



Series: The Winter's Queen [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grey Wind POV, Grey Wind is the goodest boy, Hurt/Comfort, Past Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Grey Wind did not like the smell of tears, he would do what he could to stop them.
Relationships: Grey Wind & Robb Stark, Grey Wind & Theon Greyjoy
Series: The Winter's Queen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	A Direwolf and his Bonded

He did not remember much from before the Old Gods sent him back, fear mostly, fear and separation from those he should have protected.

His brothers and sisters were gone, far from him, this was something he knew. His bonded was somewhere inside the keep which stank of rats and blood and misery. They had not let him inside, had locked him up inside a cage instead.

And then pain had hit him, a sharp pain like when his bonded had been injured, only worse. He felt a pain where his heart was and then suddenly his bonded was there with him.

_Where am I? They betrayed me! Mother?_

As his bonded’s memories came through, those of someone he trusted stabbing him, those of his mother dying, anger filled Grey Wind’s soul. He snapped and snarled and ran at the bars, ran at the men on the other side who aimed arrows at him.

One grazed his shoulder and Grey Wind and his bonded howled together in agony and anger. They would rip of the throats of all who dared stand between them and vengeance, would destroy all those who thought they could hurt them.

The metal bars would not move though, they were trapped, kept from their vengeance. There was a crash, the sound of metal on metal, the scent of blood and the dying screams of men, and a familiar face entered the kennels.

He came to the bars, rattled them and tried to fit a key into the lock, but he as too late. The point of an arrow appeared through his throat and he slumped to the ground with lifeless eyes.

_Raynald…_

Grey Wind’s bonded mourned for a moment, for the brother of the woman he had married, for the man who had died trying to free them.

He only had a moment to mourn though, for another sharp pain hit them, an arrow had hit them in the chest.

The world had started to dim, scents and sounds and the light started to dim until everything was black.

* * *

  
Grey Wind knew why he had been sent back, knew why his boded had been sent back in his mind as well. They were too interlinked to have been separated, but it was the wolf which was needed, not the man.

He was sent back with Lady, protectors for Lady’s bonded. Guardians and symbols of the Old Gods approval of her reign.

Grey Wind’s bonded had wept to see his sister again, had wept when he found out that the rest of his siblings were still alive, just as their heart had sang with bloodlust when her plans to take back their home were revealed.

They had enjoyed taking back their home, had enjoyed bathing their teeth with the blood of traitors. But they had not expected what they had found when they were finally home once more.

Grey Wind had not expected to see someone who caused even more mixed emotions than Jeyne had from his bonded.

He did not recognise the man in the corner at first. There was something familiar about him, but he could not work out what.

_Theon…_

He moved closer and sniffed again, and his bonded was right, it was Theon. It was the man who had betrayed them, who had left them, who had abandoned them.

His lips curled back into a snarl, but then a second scent caught his attention. A scent that he never liked to smell.

The scent of tears.

He cocked his head and moved a little closer, until his snout was gently pushing at Theon’s arms to move them from his face. Theon flinched away at first, but he stayed very still, too still like a rabbit who had caught their scent, as Grey Wind licked away the tears on his face.

They were so very sad, so very salty. It was not a nice taste.

He batted at Theon’s chest, huffing out a sigh and trying to offer him some comfort.

_He looks sad. Give him a hug._

His bonded had the best ideas sometimes, Grey Wind did not remember much, but he did remember that Theon had given good ear scratches. There was a sensation of a laugh in his mind, his bonded had obviously thought of a joke, something to do with Theon having magic hands elsewhere. Grey Wind did not get the joke, but it was nice to hear his bonded a little happy.

It took another huff and an insistent paw at his hands before Theon took the hint. Hands started to run through his fur, but they felt different to before, there were gaps where there should have been fingers and Grey Wind could hear his bonded start to become angry.

He didn’t like it when his bonded became angry. It made his head hurt. It made his heart hurt.

He could not concentrate on the anger though, not when Theon was reaching those places behind his ears which made him melt.

As he relaxed, so he felt Theon relax as well, and just before his eyes slipped closed he heard his bonded again.

_You are a good boy Grey Wind. Thank you._

* * *

Grey Wind stayed near to Theon. He knew that Sansa did not really need him all the time, not while she had his sister by her side.

Lady did not like to let Sansa out of her sight. She could remember all to well losing her before and she did not want to lose her again. Grey Wind did not blame her. He still hurt from losing his bonded.

He followed Theon though, and scared away those people who made him sad. He had done it before when they were in the Riverlands, and he was happy to do it again now that they were home.

_Such a good boy Grey Wind, yes you are._

His tail wagged happily, he was always pleased to have done something to make his bonded speak to him in that way.

Theon smelled sad again though, and like he was in pain.

It was not a scent that Grey Wind liked, it made him feel sad and made his bonded feel sad. They had been angry about Theon once, back before they knew that he hadn’t really killed Summer and Shaggydog and their bonded. They weren’t angry any more.

He was heading back to find Theon again, following the sad smell and annoyed with themselves for leaving him so that he could hunt, when Ghost came to find him.

Ghost was very quiet and did not speak, but he was good at getting his point across. He was obnoxious about it too. He nipped at Grey Wind’s tail and started to herd him down the halls towards Theon’s room. Grey Wind wanted to snap and snarl at him for his audacity, wanted to bite him back, but Lady rounded a corner and gave him a warning look.

His little sister might look the most harmless with her ribbons and shiny fur, but she could be vicious when she wanted to, most often now when defending her bonded. Lady no longer trusted anyone but her siblings and her bonded, the last time she had trusted anyone else they had killed her.

Grey Wind trusted slightly more people than his sister, he trusted his sibling and their bonded and Theon. And sometime he could be persuaded to trust Jeyne, sometimes his bonded felt something other than sad when they looked at her and they felt a rush of affection.

He didn’t go near her very often though, he knew she was scared of him, and sometimes she would cry as well.

Lady joined them as they walked to Theon’s room, Ghost nipping at his tail every so often as though to speed him up. Grey Wind purposefully slowed down whenever Ghost nipped him, like he had seen his bonded and Ghost’s bonded do back when he was a pup.

When they got to the corridor that he knew Theon’s room was on, he sped up, until he was running. He burst into the room, to see Theon curled up on the bed and Jon by his side.

_They’re getting along. I never thought I would see that._

His bonded sounded sad, almost as sad as Theon smelt.

When they were sad before the two of them would cuddle, but Grey Wind’s bonded did not have a body any more. He could not cuddle Theon.

Grey Wind would have to do it for him.

He leapt onto the bed, and as he did so he slid back in his mind, letting his bonded use his body.

He would have it back when they woke up. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
